The Promise
by Sacrimony
Summary: Thor se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Loki. Dès cet instant, il fit une promesse. Cependant, il est parfois plus facile de faire des promesses que de les tenir. Thor fait-il partie des personnes capables de tenir leur promesse qu'importe la situation ? Il aimerait vous répondre que oui, mais la situation est en réalité plus complexe. THORKI


**THE PROMISE**

Bonjour !

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et il s'agit de ma première fanfiction dans l'univers Marvel. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira !

Cet OS est centré sur l'enfance de Thor et Loki (mais désolée, il n'y aura pas la scène du serpent, même si j'adore cette histoire) et sur leur relation fusionnelle, principalement fraternelle mais pas que :p (donc oui, Thorki). J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça pour apaiser mon blues post Infinity War (ça fait des mois mais je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise).

J'ai essayé de baser pas mal de choses sur la mythologie nordique mais sachez que je ne suis pas une experte et que j'ai pris quelques libertés. Donc s'il y a ici des gens spécialistes en mythologie nordique, ne me tapez pas svp (mais j'adorerais apprendre des choses dessus donc s'il y a des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !).

Oh et pour les correspondances entre temps Asgardien et temps humain, c'est approximatif, ne cherchez pas de proportionnalité précise xD Les différences de temps ne signifient pas que le temps s'écoule plus rapidement sur Asgard que sur Terre, mais que les Asgardiens étant immortels, ils vieillissent extrêmement lentement comparés aux humains. Donc ce qui pour un humain est un an est beaucoup moins pour un Asgardien. Un peu comme la différence entre l'âge d'un chien et celui d'un humain dix ans pour un chien n'est pas du tout la même chose que dix ans pour un humain.

 **Titre** : The Promise

 **Statut** : OS (achevé)

 **Résumé** : Thor se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Loki. Dès cet instant, il fit une promesse. Cependant, il est parfois plus facile de faire des promesses que de les tenir. Thor fait-il partie des personnes capables de tenir leur promesse qu'importe la situation ? Il aimerait vous répondre que oui, mais la situation est en réalité plus complexe.

 **Rating** : K+ (c'est sûrement la fic la plus safe que j'aie écrit) xD

 **Trigger warning** : Thorki (même si c'est soft) / mention de suicide

 **Avertissements secondaires** : Pas de Beta, et j'ai un problème avec la concordance des temps \o/

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, blabla. L'image de couverture provient du compte DeviantArt de Bluehippopo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thor se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Loki.

Il avait 198 ans (environ 5 en âge humain) le jour où il avait été convoqué dans les quartiers de sa mère. L'enfant était inquiet à l'idée d'avoir des ennuis et si sa mère avait eu vent du fait qu'il était sorti quelques nuits auparavant en douce pour rejoindre ses amis, et qu'elle le convoquait pour le gronder ou pire, pour le priver de sortie ! Frigga était certes une mère douce et aimante, mais lorsqu'elle estimait que la sécurité de son fils était en danger, elle pouvait devenir effrayante. C'était ainsi, stressé à l'idée d'être disputé et puni que Thor se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de Frigga, escorté par deux gardes chargés d'assurer la sécurité du jeune prince. Arrivé devant la porte, Thor soupira, pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et lança un regard suppliant vers les soldats avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire face à son châtiment. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible si l'issue était inévitable...

Néanmoins, quoiqu'il s'attendait à voir (Frigga le visage pincé de colère et les bras croisés, ses deux parents le regardant avec fureur et autorité, et pourquoi pas un bûcher tiens), ce n'était certainement pas ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Pour commencer, sa mère souriait. Et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel sourire non Frigga arborait un sourire radieux, irradiant de joie mais aussi d'une douceur toute maternelle. Ce sourire ainsi que son regard empli d'amour étaient dirigés vers une petite forme emmitouflée dans un tissus rouge précieux brodé d'or. Thor, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, était resté à l'entrée de la pièce. Frigga leva les yeux vers lui, chargés d'un amour nouveau (l'amour avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de le regarder lui) et lui sourit avant de s'exprimer :

\- Viens mon chéri, viens dire bonjour à ton petit frère.

Thor avait l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

\- Mon... petit... frère ?

Frigga acquiesça et lui intima tendrement de s'approcher de la petite boule de tissus. Son petit frère... Un millier d'émotions se bousculaient dans le jeune garçon sous le choc : il était surpris, confus, dépassé... mais très vite ce fut le joie qui émergea. UN PETIT FRERE ! Il courut donc vers sa mère et la précieuse petite forme dans ses bras, voulant voir le visage du nouveau membre de la famille. Frigga, probablement ravie de la réaction enthousiaste de son aîné le laissa s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour découvrir le tout petit bébé lové dans ses bras.

Thor fut immédiatement frappé par la pâleur du nourrisson, si inhabituelle pour un _Á_ _ss_ : les _Æ_ _sir_ ont d'ordinaire un teint doréet non pas blanc comme la neige de _Niflheim_.

\- Mère, il est tout blanc

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais n'est-il pas beau ?

\- Si ! Il est beau ! Il est unique...

Thor leva doucement un doigt vers le visage du nourrisson, Frigga lui rappelant gentiment de faire attention à ne pas être trop brusque, et toucha délicatement la petite joue ronde. Que sa peau était froide ! Mais ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, au contraire sa peau était froide et toute douce comme une pétale de rose. Thor repoussa le linge afin de caresser le dessus de la tête de son petit frère et rigola en voyant que la petite tête était chauve comme un œuf. Son rire et ses caresses tirèrent le très jeune enfant de sa torpeur et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux vers Thor. Des grands yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique et illuminés d'une étincelle vivace trahissant une intelligence avancée et une curiosité illimitée. Encore une fois, ce petit être était d'exception : d'ordinaire les _Æ_ _sir_ avaient des yeux bleus ou bruns. Une minuscule main sortit du tissus dans lequel le bébé était enroulé, se levant dans la direction du visage de Thor. Ce dernier sourit et toucha les petit doigts avec l'un des siens, puis le glissa dans la menotte ouverte. Les doigts du nourrisson se refermèrent immédiatement autour du sien, le tenant fermement. Thor était tellement heureux ! Il s'amusait à balancer la main de son frère quand soudain une réalisation le frappa :

\- Mère, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vue enceinte.

\- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai utilisé ma magie afin de cacher ma grossesse. Avec la guerre contre _Jötunheimr_ , il aurait été trop dangereux pour moi et pour ton frère que ma grossesse se sache.

\- Vous pensez que les _Jötnar_ auraient voulu vous faire du mal ? S'écria Thor horrifié à l'idée qu'un de ces monstres cruels s'en prenne à sa mère. Alors ça, jamais ! Père aurait été là pour vous protéger, et moi aussi ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose vous arriver, Mère !

\- Je le sais bien mon cœur, lui répondit tendrement Frigga en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon qui commençaient définitivement à devenir longs.

Leur douce interaction fût interrompit par un gargouillement émanant du bébé. Lorsque la mère et l'aîné portèrent leur regard sur lui, ils virent son expression mécontente. Frigga allait dire à Thor que leur échange empêchait certainement le nourrisson de dormir mais Thor prit la parole en premier :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère ; je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver à toi aussi.

Le cœur de Frigga s'emplit de joie en voyant son aîné accepter totalement l'enfant qui n'était pourtant en réalité pas de sa famille, ni même de son espèce. Elle éprouva un bref sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de mentir ainsi à son fils mais elle savait que la véritable nature du nouveau venu ne pouvait se savoir, pas en-dehors d'elle, Odin et bien évidemment, Heimdall. Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, la toute récente victoire d' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ contre _Jötunheimr_ n'ayant rien fait pour apaiser la haine et le dégoût des _Æ_ _sir_ contre les _Jötnar_. Frigga fût interrompue dans sa réflexion par son fils aîné, qui dirigeait vers elle de grands yeux bleus curieux :

\- Au fait Mère, comment se nomme-t-il ?

\- J'avais d'abord pensé à l'appeler "Loptr", mais j'ai finalement décidé de lui attribuer le nom "Loki".

Thor murmura silencieusement le nom comme pour le tester sur ses lèvres, avant que celles-ci ne s'étirent dans un immense sourire. Il retourna son regard vers le bébé qui emprisonnait encore son doigt dans sa petite main.

\- Je te protégerai pour toujours, Loki. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal.

Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur le front lisse, ce baiser semblant sceller un pacte solennel et éternel entre les deux frères.

 **22 ans plus tard (environ 8 mois en temps humain)**

\- Chut Loki, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie...

Thor était caché sous une table dans une chambre d'amis du château, Loki dans les bras. L'aîné avait sur le visage un air alerte et désemparé tandis que le bambin pleurait bruyamment. Le château était attaqué par les _Dökkálfar_ et Thor avait reçu l'ordre d'Odin de se cacher avec son frère tandis que lui, Frigga et les soldats d' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ repoussaient l'attaque. Il avait tenté de contester qu'il pouvait aider, qu'après tout il était meilleur que tous les autres enfants de son âge au combat, mais il avait été convaincu quand Odin lui fit remarquer que quelqu'un devait bien protéger le plus jeune Odinson... C'était ainsi que Thor s'était retrouvé avec un Loki en larmes sous la table d'une pièce qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour visité. Il essayait désespérément de calmer Loki mais cela semblait peine perdu, le jeune enfant paraissant ressentir la détresse et le danger présents dans l'atmosphère.

Soudain la porte fût défoncée et Thor murmura une excuse à son frère avant de recouvrir la bouche de ce dernier avec une main presque aussi grande que la tête du bambin. Cela étouffa assez efficacement les pleurs de Loki et Thor retint son souffle tandis que des soldats _Dökkálfar_ fouillaient la pièce, brisant tout sur leur passage. L'aîné pouvait sentir le sang battre contre ses tempes, le bruit de son cœur résonnant dans ses tympans. Il savait que leur cachette n'était pas suffisante, qu'ils seraient découverts, et il tentait d'élaborer un plan dans sa tête afin de sauver sa vie et celle de son petit frère.

Malheureusement les ennemis furent plus rapide que lui et il sentit une main énorme et sombre agripper fortement son bras, le tirant brusquement de sa cachette. Jamais il n'avouerait le cri qu'il poussa sous l'effet de la surprise, de la peur et de la douleur. Thor bougea sa main de la bouche de Loki et la mis contre le côté de sa tête afin de le plaquer contre son corps dans un geste protecteur. L'un des _Dökkálfar_ parla à l'autre dans leur langue (que Thor comprenait un peu, merci Frigga et son insistance pour que son fils comprenne et parle couramment toutes les langues majeures de chaque royaume, malgré sa réticence) tout en les désignant auprès de ses compagnons :

\- Les jeunes princes Asgardiens.

L'un d'eux fit un pas vers les frères au sol. Thor réaffirma directement sa prise sur Loki, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne le touchez pas !

Les attaquants furent surpris de voir une telle détermination et un tel courage sur le visage d'un enfant. Malheureusement pour lui, pensèrent-ils, ces qualités ne le mèneront à rien face à eux. Un _Dökkálf_ arracha Loki des bras de Thor qui poussa un cri rageur tandis qu'un autre _Dökkálf_ s'emparait de lui, le maintenant aisément. Il se débattait, hurlait mais rien n'y faisait : il était prisonnier et son petit frère (qui avait recommencé à pleurer) était entre les mains d'un monstre. Il pensa à la déception de son père, à la douleur de sa mère et à la promesse qu'il avait faite 22 ans plus tôt auprès de son frère, promesse qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se débattit de plus belle. Soudain un objet vola dans la pièce, s'écrasant contre un meuble. Puis un autre mais qui cette fois-ci vint percuter le _Dökkálf_ tenant Loki. Puis un autre avec la même cible, puis encore un autre. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, y-compris Thor, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la lumière verte émanant des petites mains de Loki. La victime de ces attaques sembla s'en rendre compte aussi car de surprise et de rage il lâcha le bambin. Thor sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il bondit en avant, cette fois-ci libéré de toute entrave, la surprise face aux événements ayant conduit le _Dökkálf_ qui le maintenait à desserrer inconsciemment sa prise. Le garçon plongea sur le sol les bras en avant afin de rattraper son frère avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur le sol. Heureusement il était rapide (merci Odin et son insistance pour qu'il s'entraîne dès son plus jeune âge avec le meilleur professeur en combat de tout le royaume) et il parvint ainsi à rattraper Loki. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger sur le "et maintenant quoi ?" car des soldats Asgardiens déboulaient de la pièce, toutes armes dehors. Le reste était flou pour Thor, qui était resté assis sur le sol, son frère serré tout contre lui, tentant d'apaiser ce dernier ainsi que lui-même.

Les troupes d' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ avaient gagné, les _Dökkálfar_ s'étaient rendus devant la puissance de l'armée d'Odin et de lui même. Il fallait désormais pour lui décider de la punition du royaume de _Svartálfheimr_ , une lourde tâche réclamant toute son attention (après que celui-ci ce soit assuré de la sûreté de ses fils). Frigga avait quant à elle tenu à rester avec ses enfants ; elle venait d'accomplir son rôle de reine en défendant son royaume face à l'attaque ennemie, il était temps pour elle d'assurer son rôle de mère. Elle était couchée sur son lit, Thor et Loki dans les bras (ou plus exactement Thor tenait son frère dans les siens et elle les enserrait ainsi tous deux). Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là, tous les trois. Loki dormait pendant que Frigga murmurait des paroles rassurantes à un Thor bien trop éveillé mais silencieux. Soudainement Thor pris la parole pour la première fois :

\- Loki a de la magie.

Frigga le regarda, confuse. Son regard à lui était perdu dans le vide.

\- Oui bien sûr qu'il a de la magie, mon cœur. Comme nous tous. Tous les êtres vivants ont en eux de la magie, tous, même les Midgardiens. La seule différence qui existe est entre ceux qui peuvent accéder à leur _seidr_ , ceux qui peuvent le manier et ceux qui ne peuvent ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Oui mais lui il peut y accéder et l'utiliser.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Il a utilisé son _seidr_ pour attaquer et divertir les _Dökkálfar_. Il y avait de la lumière verte sur ses doigts et des objets venaient percuter celui qui le tenait.

Frigga soupira. Elle croyait son fils et honnêtement elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée par la nouvelle. Les _Jötnar_ , bien que considérés comme des bêtes barbares par les _Æ_ _sir_ étaient des êtres plus naturellement habilités à accéder et manier leur _seidr_ même s'ils étaient limités à la magie de glace. Mais outre cette faculté naturelle dont disposait Loki via son espèce, Frigga avait, dès le moment où elle avait posé ses mains sur le bébé, ressenti la puissance de son _seidr_ et à quel point celui-ci était omniprésent en Loki, comme si ce dernier était composé de magie. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que Odin l'avait lui-même remarqué et le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu recueillir Loki pour cette raison, du moins en partie (et elle conservait également des doutes sur le supposé abandon de l'enfant par Laufey, le roi de _Jötunheimr_ , du fait de sa très petite taille, car outre cette caractéristique méprisée par les _Jötnar_ , Laufey ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir détecté la puissance sommeillant dans le nouveau-né). Frigga se doutait que Loki avait des capacités exceptionnelles en magie, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse utiliser son _seidr_ aussi jeune ; cela était d'une rareté absolue, voire même une occurrence unique. Il lui fallait parler à Odin, il était essentiel d'apprendre à Loki comment bien utiliser son _seidr_ , sinon il risquerait de faire du mal autour de lui par accident, voire de se faire du mal. Et peut-être qu'en lui apprenant à exploiter au mieux ses capacités, il deviendrait l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'Univers. Ou peut-être le plus grand.

Après tout, pensa Frigga, qui pouvait reprocher à une mère de placer tous ses espoirs et ses attentes en son enfant ?

 **232 ans plus tard (environ 6 ans en temps humain)**

Les membres de la cour royale et servants se poussaient brusquement dans les couloirs pour laisser passer deux enfants courant à toute vitesse. L'un des garçon était nettement plus âgé que l'autre et courait en tête.

\- C'est injuste ! Lui cria le plus jeune. Tes jambes sont plus longues que les miennes !

\- Haha ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi face à mon évidente supériorité, mon frère !

Loki grogna et rassembla tous ses efforts pour accélérer. Mais ses jambes étaient trop courtes, bien moins musclées que celles de son frère, et il n'avait pas la même endurance. Il fallait se l'avouer, ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas grandioses, au grand dam de son père et de son professeur de combat. Il commençait à désespérer, il ne voulait pas perdre à la course contre Thor, par encore ! Il ralentit donc afin de pouvoir se concentrer et tendant la main devant lui, il puisa dans son _seidr_. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent d'une vibrante lumière verte (car son _seidr_ était vert, sûrement la raison faisant que cette couleur était de très loin sa préférée) et le sceau remplit d'eau appartenant à un des servants nettoyant le couloir (qui cria un "hey !" outré en voyant la scène) se jeta sur Thor, vidant son contenu sur la prince. Ce dernier, surpris et aveuglé, ralentit fortement, permettant ainsi à un Loki hilare de le dépasser et d'atteindre leur point d'arrivée (un gigantesque tableau représentant Odin au combat).

\- J'ai gagné !

Le jeune enfant irradiait de fierté. Mais celle-ci se dissipa en entendant la réponse de son frère :

\- Non t'as triché ! Et les tricheurs ne sont pas vainqueurs !

Loki regarda Thor, ébahi.

\- Non c'est faux !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi es-tu trempé, Thor ?

C'était le roi lui-même, leur père, qui était sorti de la salle du Conseil pour voir d'où venait tout ce vacarme. Ce fût Thor qui pris la parole en premier :

\- Loki a triché pour gagner la course !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Il avait un avantage évident, je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mes propres capacités pour rééquilibrer les chances !

Odin soupira.

\- Loki, tu dois comprendre qu'utiliser la magie pour gagner est déloyal.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit un Loki totalement perdu.

\- Parce que que ce soit lors d'un jeu ou lors d'un combat, ce qui compte ce sont les aptitudes physiques, techniques et stratégiques. La magie est un joker qui vient fausser les cartes et cela est, comme dirait ton frère, "de la triche".

\- Mais non, pour gagner il faut utiliser l'ensemble de ses capacités, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est déloyal ! Thor est fort physiquement, donc il utilise sa force. Moi ce n'est pas mon cas donc je compense en utilisant ce en quoi je suis fort. C'est normal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se limiter ou se poser des barrières pour une soi-disant loyauté.

Loki était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses capacités étaient vues comme moins valides et honorables que celles de son frère ou des amis de ce dernier. Il n'allait tout de même pas, plus tard sur le champ de bataille, se laisser tuer parce qu'il refusait de "tricher" par honneur ! Odin soupira devant l'entêtement de l'enfant.

\- Plutôt que de vouloir t'obstiner à choisir la facilité, tu devrais t'entraîner plus ardemment afin de devenir aussi bon que ton frère.

Le ton du roi était sans appel, clôturant la discussion. Il fit un hochement de tête à chacun de ses fils avant de repartir dans la salle du Conseil.

Le cerveau de Loki tournait à toute vitesse. Il avait su extrêmement tôt qu'il était bon en magie, il pouvait ressentir à chaque seconde son _seidr_ vibrer en lui avec force. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs fortement insisté pour l'instruire dans ce domaine. L'enfant chérissait les séances d'entraînement magique avec sa mère. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la première fois qu'il avait volontairement convoqué son _seidr_ : il était assis sur les genoux de Frigga lui donnant les instructions nécessaires, lui indiquant de ressentir le _seidr_ au fond de lui, de le visualiser puis de le faire se manifester dans le creux de sa main tendue. Après quelques secondes d'effort, une flemme verte s'était mise à briller sous les yeux émerveillés du très jeune enfant. Son sourire était immense et il répétait "j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !" tandis que Frigga souriait tendrement face à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

Loki était doué, très doué d'après sa mère. La magie, c'était son domaine de prédilection ; il y excellait et il adorait ça, passant ses journées dans la bibliothèque royale, depuis qu'il savait lire, à dévorer des livres traitant de la magie. Il avait visiblement un talent naturel dans ce domaine et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne semblait pas faire la fierté de son père comme cela faisait celle de sa mère. Ses réflexions furent coupées par un immense bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

\- Allez viens, petit frère ! S'exclama un Thor tout sourire, visiblement inconscient du débat intérieur ayant lieu en Loki. On va mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la ville ! Continua-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Ceux de Loki s'illuminèrent, il en était sûr, d'une lueur semblable, voire plus intense encore (il était déjà reconnu pour sa malice, après tout). Son grand frère avait un don pour lui remonter le moral en un clin d'œil. Tout le monde l'aimait et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre son sourire et son attitude ouverte et joyeuse pouvaient illuminer toute une pièce. Loki l'adorait plus que tout, c'était son grand frère, son protecteur, son idole. Même s'il avait tendance à le faire se sentir tout petit, et pas juste de par sa taille gigantesque ; l'aura du blond était si grande qu'elle semblait écraser celle de Loki comme un vulgaire insecte. Loki savait déjà que Thor était destiné à être roi et il ne pouvait imaginer meilleur roi, il savait que son grand frère serait un roi formidable.

Loki, les yeux pétillant, fit un sourire quelque peu machiavélique à Thor, signifiant qu'il était partant pour une des fameuses virées en ville des princes d' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_. Ils partirent ainsi tous deux en courant, cette fois-ci côte à côte, unis.

 **98 ans plus tard (environ 3 ans en temps humain)**

Thor retrouva son frère, qu'il cherchait depuis un moment, dans un coin isolé du jardin de Frigga. Celui-ci était debout face à un arbre magnifique et pleurait bruyamment, tout en s'essuyant les yeux. L'aîné sentit son cœur s'alourdir soudainement ; il détestait voir son petit frère dans un tel état. Il se dirigea donc vers lui et faisant face à son dos, l'enserra dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Ne pleure pas, mon trésor.

Loki, ayant reconnu la présence de Thor ne sursauta pas, mais fondit dans l'emprise de son grand frère et le laissa le bercer doucement. Il continuait cependant de pleurer, ses sanglots et ses larmes semblant sans fin.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Thor le berçant et lui murmurant répétitivement "ne pleure pas". Quand les sanglots de Loki furent quelques peu calmés, Thor desserra son emprise et obligea doucement Loki à lui faire face, avant de lui demander pourquoi il pleurait et s'il avait quelqu'un à aller frapper pour avoir fait du mal à son petit frère. Loki, se sentant en pleine confiance face à son grand frère lui dévoila l'entière vérité :

\- Tout le monde se moque de moi ! Ils disent que je suis fourbe, que je suis indigne d'un prince, que ma magie est un truc de fille et que si je suis pas capable de me battre autrement je suis faible !

Thor soupira. Il avait déjà confronté pas mal de personnes disant ce genre de choses de Loki. Certes il lui arrivait aussi parfois de charrier son frère sur le fait que celui-ci était nettement plus doué en magie qu'en combat physique, mais il était sûr que Loki savait qu'il plaisantait. Et puis en toute vérité, Thor était un peu jaloux des aptitudes de Loki, faisant que parfois il était sûrement trop virulent quant à la magie de celui-ci. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il culpabilisait en voyant l'air blessé de son frère et s'empressait de lui remonter le moral. Mais peut-être était-il lui aussi responsable du mal-être actuel de Loki ? Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas, il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de le réconforter. Il posa donc les mains sur les épaules quelque peu frêles de son frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Loki tu es loin d'être faible. Je sais que j'ai moi-même pu dire ce genre de choses mais honnêtement tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es capable de faire.

\- J'aurais préféré être comme toi, maugréa le plus jeune.

\- Pardon ?

Thor savait que son petit frère l'admirait et il devait avouer se délecter de cet état de fait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cela vienne entamer l'estime que Loki avait de lui-même.

\- J'aurais préféré être comme toi, répéta Loki. Ce en quoi tu excelles, c'est le combat. Tu es fort, rapide, puissant... Moi la seule chose dans laquelle je me distingue est un objet de méprise.

Le plus âgé ne su quoi répondre à cela. Il était vrai que les _Æ_ _sir_ vouaient un culte aux aptitudes physiques et voyaient la magie comme l'arme des faibles.

\- Écoute, Loki. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous soit plus faible que l'autre. Je pense que j'ai mes talents et tu as les tiens ; si tu ne peux pas faire ce que je peux faire, l'inverse et vrai aussi, je suis absolument incapable de faire tous tes trucs magiques. Nous somme chacun doués à notre manière et complémentaires. D'ailleurs, je pense sincèrement que notre complémentarité est une arme redoutable : avec mes muscles et ton cerveau, avec ta magie et mon aptitude au combat, nous sommes la meilleure équipe de tout le royaume !

Il finit sa tirade avec un clin d'œil, sous les yeux brillants d'espoir de Loki.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible brisée par les pleurs précédents.

\- Mais bien sûr que je le pense ! N'écoute pas tous ces gens, moi je dis que ce sont des idiots s'ils ne voient pas à quel point tu es incroyable. Et la prochaine fois que j'en prends un te dire ça, je lui mets le coup de boule de sa vie.

Il mima le geste, faisant rire son petit frère.

\- Tu sais, continua Thor sur le ton de la confidence, la première fois que je t'ai vu quand tu étais un minuscule ver, je t'ai fait une promesse : celle de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Je tiens vraiment à respecter cette promesse alors solennellement, je te fais la promesse de tenir cette première promesse.

\- Idiot, marmonna Loki d'un ton joueur mais un peu sous le choc de la révélation de son frère.

Thor savait qu'il avait réussi à remonter le moral de Loki et à le rassurer. Il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et il fût content que Loki sache enfin que si ce dernier admirait son grand frère, l'idolâtrait même, lui aussi portait pour son petit frère une admiration sans bornes.

 **41 ans plus tard (environ 10 mois en temps humain)**

Au sein de l'arène d'entraînement ne régnaient que quelques sons : le bruit des lames heurtant un bouclier ou une armure ou s'entrechoquant entre elles, des cris et gémissements d'efforts, et les acclamations de Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun encourageant Thor. Tous les autres spectateurs, composés de soldats ayant cessé leur propre entraînement pour regarder les deux princes combattre, étaient silencieux. Mais malgré leur silence, il n'était pas difficile de devenir lequel des deux frères ils soutenaient...

C'était loin d'être la première fois que Loki et Thor combattaient l'un contre l'autre lors d'un entraînement mais cette fois était différente car elle avait été précédée d'une dispute les faisant redoubler de hargne et de détermination pour gagner. Loki n'en menait pas large il était rapide et agile mais n'avait ni la force physique, ni l'expérience de son frère. Il le sentait, il allait perdre. Il s'autorisa alors à utiliser un peu d'aide magique. Il n'utilisait sa magie qu'avec parcimonie étant donné les réactions négatives que cela avait tendance à engendrer, et cette fois-ci il sentait que la situation nécessitait qu'il fasse appel à son _seidr_. Il fit donc voler les armes de son frère et profita de la surprise de celui-ci et de son désarmement pour pousser Thor au sol et mettre la pointe de son épée contre le cou de ce dernier.

\- J'ai gagné.

Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix : soulagement d'avoir gagné, soulagement de ne pas être humilié une fois de plus.

Thor quant à lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se souvenait des mots qu'il avait prononcés des années plus tôt à son frère sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de sa magie et que celle-ci était sa force. Malgré sa colère due à la dispute et au fait d'avoir perdu, il pensait toujours ses mots. Mais il ressentait la froideur de l'humiliation s'emparer de lui il venait de perdre contre son petit frère devant tous les autres soldats présents et surtout contre ses amis ! Ces derniers prirent d'ailleurs la parole :

\- Tu n'as pas gagné Loki, tu as triché, articula Sif sèchement.

\- Alors quoi, continua Fandral, tu savais que tu étais incapable de l'emporter donc tu t'es retranché derrière tes petites supercheries, comme d'habitude ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer ça, Thor ? Te ne vas tout de même pas te laisser humilier par un faux guerrier ?

C'était Volstagg qui avait prononcé ces derniers mots, qui furent ensuite soutenus pas les autres. Seul Hogun restait silencieux (comme d'habitude) mais Thor pouvait voir à son regard qu'il pensait la même chose que ses compagnons. Thor était perdu, il était déchiré entre d'une part ses amis et sa fierté, et d'autre part l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son frère ainsi que sa promesse. Il regarda alternativement son amis l'incitant à défendre son honneur et son frère le fixant avec des yeux suppliants.

Thor regretterait toujours le choix qu'il fît à ce moment précis.

Reprenant contenance il se leva et se tourna vers Loki d'un air rageur :

\- Es-tu vraiment incapable de te battre loyalement, mon frère ? Tu crois que te comporter avec fourberie va te mener loin ? Quel est ton objectif ? Devenir le dieu de la malice ? Si c'est le cas, tu es extrêmement bien parti !

Loki, d'ordinaire doué avec les mots malgré son jeune âge, ne pouvait qu'ouvrir et fermer convulsivement la bouche sans un son, à court de mots. Thor eût un pincement au cœur mais il se devait de tenir tête :

\- Si tu n'es vraiment pas capable de combattre comme un vrai guerrier, retourne donc à tes livres et laisse les vrais combattants s'occuper de défendre notre royaume !

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers ses amis qui lui tapaient dans le dos pour le féliciter et ils commencèrent tous ensemble à partir. Mais Thor fût interrompu dans sa route pas une voix tremblante l'interpellant derrière lui :

\- Alors tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

Thor ferma fort les yeux, son pincement au cœur redoublant de force. Il continua son chemin sans répondre, ni même se retourner.

S'il s'était retourné, peut-être aurait-il vu les poings serrés de Loki et sa posture tellement tendue qu'elle était certainement douloureuse.

S'il s'était retourné, peut-être aurait-il vu l'air terriblement blessé sur son visage s'effacer pour laisser place à ce masque de platitude et de neutralité froide qu'il deviendrait habituel pour lui de porter constamment afin de cacher ses sentiments et émotions.

S'il s'était retourné, peut-être aurait-il vu les yeux brillants de larmes luire de trahison, de rage et d'une détermination nouvelle.

La confiance absolue que Loki portait en son frère venait de se briser et avec elle, ce fût toute une partie de Loki lui-même qui se brisa, remplacée par la froideur, la colère et le cynisme. Peu importait à quel point ils s'étaient réconciliés par la suite, peu importait l'amour infini présent à jamais entre les deux frères, peu importait que Loki veuille retrouver ce sentiment de confiance sans bornes pour Thor, jamais celle-ci ne se reconstruirait. Certaines choses ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être réparées.

 **302 ans plus tard (environ 9 ans)**

Thor toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Un faible "vas-t-en, Thor" lui répondit et il estima que c'était une réponse suffisante pour entrer. Loki était allongé dans son lit, son visage et sa posture trahissant la douleur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

Ils revenaient tous deux d'une mission diplomatique sur _Álfheimr_ attribuée par Odin à ses fils dans le cadre de leur "devoir de princes". Normalement il n'étaient pas censés se battre, _Álfheimr_ étant un royaume allié. Néanmoins, certains ennemis politiques d' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ avaient profité du trajet des princes Asgardiens pour le royaume des _L_ _jósálfar_ pour les attaquer. Loki avait été blessé pendant la bataille, non pas en son corps mais en son _seidr_. Rien de grave d'après Frigga mais il fallait qu'il se repose.

Thor venait donc s'enquérir de son état. Même si la relation entre les deux frères avaient été affectée par leur affrontement dans l'arène trois siècles avant (et ce malgré les excuses répétées de Thor à ce sujet), ils étaient toujours au chevet l'un de l'autre quand l'un d'eux était blessé ou malade (surtout Thor, après tout c'était son rôle de pouponner son petit frère). Thor savait que leur relation ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant, ou peut-être après énormément de temps il avait bien compris que même si Loki semblait avoir accepté ses excuses, ce dernier avait développé en lui une certaine froideur qui semblait être vouée à rester à jamais telle une barrière de glace entre les deux frères.

L'aîné s'avança dans la chambre et, faisant fi des protestation de Loki, s'installa avec lui sous les couvertures afin de prendre son petit frère dans les bras. Loki n'était pas blessé physiquement donc son action ne risquait pas de lui faire mal et du peu que Thor connaissait en magie, il savait qu'un peu de sentiments positifs pouvaient aider un _seidr_ affaibli à retrouver sa force et à se soigner. Loki grommela que son idiot de géant de frère était vraiment insupportable mais il se lova néanmoins contre lui, devant admettre que son _seidr_ appréciait la marque d'affection. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, Thor caressant les cheveux de son frère et Loki appréciant la chaleur émanant du torse de l'aîné. Puis Thor brisa le silence :

\- J'étais terrifié.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Loki et relevant légèrement la tête vers le visage du blond.

Thor raffermit sa prise.

\- Quand je t'ai vu crier de douleur et t'effondrer, j'étais terrifié. Surtout que je ne voyais aucune blessure sur ton corps. Les blessures physiques, je peux gérer. Mais les blessures magiques ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais désemparé, j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Et bien peut-être que si tu t'étais un minimum intéressé à la magie, lui répondit Loki d'une voix encore faible, tu aurais su quoi faire et tu te serais épargné ces inquiétudes inutiles. Et surtout tu m'aurais épargné l'humiliation d'avoir couru avec moi dans tes bras vers nos soldats en criant "A l'aide ! Mon frère est mourant, je vous en supplie aidez-le !". J'ai bien cru que tu allais me lancer sur nos guérisseurs.

Thor lui mis une claque derrière la tête (une faible claque, Loki était en convalescence, tout de même) mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire en revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Loki ricana aussi vaguement avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le corps de son frère. Thor lui embrassa le dessus du crâne une fois, puis une deuxième. Puis, emporté dans son élan, il descendit un peu son corps pour pouvoir embrasser le front de Loki, puis sa tempe, puis sa pommette, puis sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. Enfin il lui embrassa le nez, et le visage ainsi à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant dans ceux de l'autre la réponse à une question qu'ils n'osaient formuler. Thor rapprocha d'à peine un millimètre son visage de celui de Loki. Et ce dernier effectua à son tour un très léger rapprochement en réponse. Ils franchir enfin tous les deux la distance les séparant, leur lèvres s'effleurant légèrement avant de se sceller timidement. L'un deux, aucun ne su lequel, augmenta la pression pour que le baiser soit plus ferme. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Loki revint à la charge immédiatement en prenant la lèvre inférieure de Thor entre les siennes, puis entre ses dents. A partir de là le baiser s'approfondit, Thor plaquant une main derrière la tête de Loki, l'autre sur sa joue afin de la maintenir et de pouvoir plonger sa langue dans la bouche du brun.

Ce baiser ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent juste après et dans les années qui suivirent avaient un goût d'interdit, mais aussi de justesse. Car ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tels deux pièces d'un puzzle, la fameuse complémentarité dont Thor avec parlé des siècles auparavant.

 **393 ans plus tard (environ 11 ans en temps humain)**

Pour la énième nuit consécutive, Thor se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Loki tomber du Bifröst. A chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait de la mort atroce que devait être le fait de tomber dans le Néant et par laquelle avait dû passer Loki. Il revoyait le regard abattu et résigné de Loki tandis qu'il lâchait la main de Thor et peut-être était-ce cela le pire : le fait que Loki ait voulu se donner la mort, trop accablé par la découverte de ses origines et par le rejet d'Odin. Thor pensait ne jamais pardonner son père pour avoir non seulement menti sur la filiation de Loki, mais surtout pour avoir donné le coup de grâce émotionnel à celui-ci alors qu'il était évident qu'il était déjà à bout. Mais il s'en voulait aussi terriblement, il savait qu'il avait lui-même sa part de responsabilité jamais Loki ne serait allé aussi loin pour prouver sa valeur si Thor ne l'avait pas trahi et humilié dans cette fichue arène, s'il ne lui avait pas fait croire que ses paroles sur leur égalité était fausses. "Je n'ai jamais voulu de trône. Je voulait juste être ton égal !" avait hurlé Loki au milieu de sa folie, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce fût ainsi que la vérité heurta de plein fouet Thor : il pensait que Loki lui avait pardonné et surtout que Loki avait compris que Thor ne pensait pas tous les mots durs qu'il avait eu lors de leur confrontation. Il avait été aveuglé par la relation fusionnelle qu'ils avaient développée à la fois en tant que frères mais aussi en tant qu'amants. Il avait oublié que Loki était un être complexe qui pouvait l'aimer sincèrement et inconditionnellement tout en conservant une blessure émotionnelle et de la rancœur. Thor pensait que la barrière de glace avait fondu, mais il s'était gravement fourvoyé et en échouant à le voir, il n'avait pas vu la part sombre de son frère grandir de jour en jour jusqu'à l'engloutir.

Et dorénavant, il était trop tard pour lui dire qu'il comprenait. La personne la plus importante au monde pour lui était morte, et avec sa mort c'était toutes ses chances de l'aider à se reconstruire qui étaient tombées dans le Néant. Il avait échoué à tenir sa promesse, il avait été trop aveugle pour le sauver de la mort et de ses propres démons.

Il avait échoué.

Et il était désormais trop tard.

 **1 an plus tard en temps humain.**

Jamais Thor ne pourrait expliquer la foule d'émotions qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que visiblement, Loki était vivant et attaquait Midgard à l'aide du Tesseract. Il était tellement soulagé que son frère soit en vie, mais aussi enragé à l'idée que non seulement son frère attaque Midgard, mais qu'en plus celui-ci n'ait pas trouvé bon d'avertir son grand frère de sa non-mort ! Il avait alors attrapé _Mjǫllnir_ et sommé Heimdall de lui ouvrir le Bifröst.

Il était tellement furieux en voyant Loki dans cet engin volant Midgardien mais également empreint d'une joie sans nom. Évidemment, ils s'étaient disputé, la folie de Loki ayant semblé avoir décuplé durant son séjour dans le Néant. Quand Loki lui affirma qu'il connaissait la puissance du Tesseract, Thor vit rouge : que s'était-il passé dans le Néant ? Qui Loki avait-il rencontré qui aurait pu lui en apprendre autant sur le Tesseract ? Il lui fallait ramener son frère à la raison, le convaincre d'abandonner ses horribles projets et de rentrer avec lui, son frère, son amant... Mais cela semblait peine perdu, Loki était inatteignable, la barrière de glace doublée de celle de la folie et de la manipulation. Puis un souvenir émergea :

\- Je te comprends.

Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement surpris par la tournure inattendue que prenait la conversation. Il s'apprêtait à demander des précisions mais Thor le devança :

\- Père t'a fait du mal, je le sais. Mais moi aussi je t'en ai fait. Je suis tellement désolé, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit tant de fois mais je sais aussi que tu crois que je ne le pense pas alors aujourd'hui je te dis toute la vérité : la conversation que l'on avait eu tous les deux dans le jardin de Mère, tous les mots que j'ai prononcé ne sont que pure sincérité. En revanche ceux que j'ai prononcés dans l'arène n'étaient que mensonges. C'était mon ego qui parlait et le pire c'est que je savais à quel point je te blessais. Mais ma fierté a pris le dessus et j'ai menti pour la protéger. Je suis lâche car si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais assumé le fait que ce jour là, tu m'as battu non pas en trichant, mais en utilisant tes aptitudes tout comme moi j'utilisais les miennes. Je sais également que je ne t'ai pas suffisamment défendu quand les autres se moquaient de toi ou quand Odin te rabaissait, trop heureux de les voir me mettre sur un piédestal. Si mon exil sur Midgard m'a appris une chose, c'est que ma fierté est ma plus grande faiblesse. Si mon retour sur _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ m'en a appris une autre, c'est que Père aussi fait des erreurs, et que j'ai eu tort de toujours avoir une foi aveugle en sa sagesse, notamment en ce qui te concerne. Je sais maintenant que cette famille et ce royaume t'ont fait du tort et que je ne suis pas exempt de reproches. Et surtout, je sais désormais jusqu'à quel point je t'ai fait du mal et les conséquences que cela a eu sur toi. S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aider à te reconstruire. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, plus qu' _Á_ _sgar_ _ð_ _r_ , et si pour t'aider je dois abandonner le trône et partir avec toi je le ferai sans hésiter. Je t'en supplie, mon frère, mon trésor, laisse moi t'aider.

Loki n'avait rien dit durant toute sa tirade, mais Thor pouvait voir son masque tomber petit à petit. Ce furent les mots « mon trésor » qui finirent d'arracher le masque d'indifférence de son visage cette appellation que Thor avait utilisée en découvrant Loki en pleurs dans le jardin de Frigga, ces mots emprunts d'une sincérité infinie car dès la première fois que Thor avait posé ses yeux sur Loki, ce dernier était devenu l'être le plus précieux de sa vie. Et cette fois-ci, debout en bord de falaise au milieu de la nuit sur Midgard, cette même sincérité transparaissait dans ces deux petits mots.

Les yeux de Loki se remplirent de larmes mais il ne dit rien, continuant de regarder Thor avec ce que ce dernier espérait voir plus que tout : de l'espoir. Thor l'enferma dans une étreinte étouffante à laquelle Loki répondit immédiatement.

Et cette fois-ci, Thor sût qu'il avait enfin la maturité nécessaire pour respecter sa promesse.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

A bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
